


Highway does not care about Vulcan biology

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Truckers, Crew as Family, Heartwarming, Highway, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, My first fic regarding Pon Farr, Pining, Pon Farr, Shock, Vulcan, Vulcan Language, disbelief, road - Freeform, space, vulcan starships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: "I said it once, I'll say it twice, the highway does not give a shit about someones biological urge."





	1. Earth

The year was 1968, a warm but average summer evening. Kids were out of school but to truck drivers and people who worked, alike, they didn't get a vacation. Our view made way to a restaurant where familiar loud, dish clanking sounds were heard and sights of couples chatting over cups of water. There was laughter in the air. People were in bright, colorful attire. Women were in colorful dresses that ended above the knees and had short bun like hair styles. Our view turned from them to a familiar set of voices and two very familiar individuals. One man had golden like hair that curled at the center while his hazel eyes were rested upon his companion with heart like eyes. The other man had baby blue eyes with brown hair that swooped into a curl at the left hand side while in a bright blue sweater with a complimenting shirt that had a folded shirt collar. 

"Jim, I am worried about Spock," McCoy said, as the two men walked away from the table behind the rest of the two dozen truckers. "I have not seen him in two days."

"Relax,Bones," Jim said, with a wave of his hand. "Probably using his saved up vacation time."

"Spock is not the kind who takes vacation time," McCoy said. "if you have forgotten that he has always been drivin' when we stay home and get better from the old or the flu."

"He has better immunity than we do," Jim said.

McCoy nodded.

"He is half alien all right," McCoy said, lightly placing a concerned hand on the side of the man's shoulder. "Somethin' is wron' with our Vulcan friend."

"I admit that it is concerning," Jim said. "But if he is sick . . ." Jim paused, rubbing his hands together sharing a glance over toward the older man. "then we should not play along with his delusion but treat him as a human being."

"Allright, Jim," McCoy said. "Would you rather take a detour with our shipments just to see if he is all okay?"

Jim nodded, as the line made toward the doors.

"If anything," Jim said. "You can resolve that sexual tension with our dear Spock."

"That man is an alien and he may not have a dick," McCoy argued. "While you, pansexual feminist, would probably bang him anyway."

"We are friends," Jim emphasized. The food was free for the truckers anyway. "He is like a brother to me."

"Yeah, yeah," McCoy said, waving his hand.

The two men saw a familiar truck speeding down the road flanked by two wailing police cars. Jim was stunned, speechless, like McCoy frozen in place. The truck was a familiar shade of blue with what Spock referred to as 'IDIC' markings on both sides of the doors. It appeared to be a high speed chase. McCoy's eyes went wide  and his jaw fell. It was out of character for the Vulcan. Yet shocking for the truckers who had stopped. Carol Marcus, Elizabeth Dehner, and Gary MIchelle to name a few were viewing the event as a surreal occurrence. Elizabeth handed Carol a couple dollars into the woman's hand.

"Why the hell is Mr Spock speeding?" Pavel asked.

"He must have a very important shipment," Hikaru said.

"Mr Spock wouldn't endanger cargo like that by speeding," Nyota said.

"That is highly unlike the man," Pavel agreed.

The two men speeded toward their trucks.

"I TOLD YA SO!" McCoy called back toward the man.

* * *

Spock had to get to Vulcan.

Immediately.

His human half was over reacting to his Vulcan biological need.

And it was only the first Pon Farr.

It was unexpected that his Pon Farr would hit him.

Initially he believed his human half would spare him of the biological urge.

Spock had to arrive to the pick up point. His body was burning, aching, to feel the skin of a body brushing against his body. The overwhelming urge to enter someone. His bethrothed T'Kosa S'Vakh T'Pring, the leading Vulcan Botanist, to consummate their engagement. Their link was dead weight. It was very, very expired. T'Pring was not interested in men. He was going to die if she pulled the champion card. But entirely logical. It was not going to be a logical union but it had to be made clear. She may as well survive with her freedom and ability to choose being independent while he died.

Spock had green skin, pointy ears, and slanted eyebrows.

Complete with the Vulcan bowl hair cut.

Frankly, humans didn't have a problem living with aliens. There were alien fugitives living among humans. They blended in so well that it was hard to tell between the real and the fake. Pavel Chekov was a excellent example of this. A Russian who escaped his native country at a young and tender age right into America. He lived with his aunt and uncle who had retrieved fake papers to make them seem like American citizens. Spock had even met, for himself, a defected Romulan and black Klingon lacking the forehead crests passing themselves off as humans. Humans didn't really care about aliens long as they looked human. Enough to be comfortable with.

Spock laughed, mentally, at the hilarity.

"Georgia forty to ShiKahr Vulcan 99," a familiar georgian southern accent called over the radio. "Can you read me?"

Spock looked down to the radio device.

"Georgia Forty to ShiKahr  Vulcan 99," McCoy repeated. "ya have a hand for a reason!" 

"Iowa 30 to ShiKahr Vulcan 99, please pick up the radio," Jim politely said, behind the second police car. Spock gently picked up the radio and clicked the top.

"ShiKahr Vulcan 99 here," Spock said, calmly. "I am taking my leave to Vulcan."

"Ya won't go there if ya got police cars on ya tail!" McCoy said. "the rainbow bridge will stop ya. Actually, the guards but who cares."

"Mr Spock," Jim said. "tell us what is wrong. Let us help you." 

"I cannot as it is a private matter," Spock said. "do not continue to follow me."

"You have police cars on your six," Jim said. "and a entire shipment in the trailer---"

"Empty trailer," Spock interrupted. "I had emptied it out this morning on my final run with help from the warehouse workers."

"Spock, for petes sake, slow down!"  McCoy called.

"Negative," Spock said. "it is the two of you who should slow down."

"Don't be this way," Jim said, sounding hurt.

"God damn it, Spock," McCoy said. "we are concerned about ya!"

"Do not be," Spock said. "be concerned about yourselves."

"How can we when we love you?" Jim asked. Jim's grip around the radio device tightened.

"The needs of the one outweigh the needs of the few," Spock said.   

"Spock," Jim said. "stop!"

". . . I don't think this poor kid can't stop," McCoy said. "somethin' is goin' on inside ya and ya scared about hurtin' us. How typical of ya."

"If anything, you will get a speeding ticket," Jim said.

"This cannot wait, Jim," Spock replied. "and you are partially true, doctor."

"What can't wait?" Jim asked. "Bones, do you know what he is talking about?"

"I got a rough idea," McCoy said. "ya need to make it home."

"Affirmative," Spock said.

"What if you can't make it home?" Jim asked.

Spock did not reply.

"Spock, you emotionless machine, answer him!" McCoy demanded, sounding terrified. Emotion was dripping off his voice. Spock congratulated himself on keeping himself composed. Frankly, the doctors insults turned into compliments to his ears. "slow your aftpipe down!"

"Kaiidth," Spock said. "ShiKahr 99 out." then he clicked on the edge of the radio speeding the truck forward.

"Spo---aw--ck!" McCoy shouted over the channel.

"Spock, whatever you are doing, if you can hear me," Jim said. "It is not worth it."

 _I wish I could tell how much I love you, Jim,_ Spock thought, _but logic dictates that I am bound to someone else_.  _And this would be considered a affair._

"Slow down, ShiKahr 99," an officer came over the radio.

"Georgia Forty, out," McCoy said.

"You have instigated several car accidents and possibly some causalities," the officer went on. "you need to apologize to them and to the families of the people who may be dead---"

Spock changed the channel. As much regret he had and distaste for the barbaric, cruel ancient process that he was undergoing, talking to a person of authority would be illogical but what he was going through had to be respected. Respectfully, he had to pay respect to the authorities by not replying. That was logical. His father would be proud of that, alone, if he had known. If he had only known what his son had done and helped others with his presence on Earth. Amanda, a retired school teacher preferred to stay on Vulcan rather than Earth. He had so much to tell her about his colleagues. What he had been up to. How his heart had been taken by a short, growth stunted human male. Someone who enjoyed reading Shakespeare.

Suddenly, out of no where, came a light blue truck  lacking a driver at first glance headed right in his way. Spock saw a pair of small pink hands on the wheel. Spock recognized the light blue truck to belong to no other than stubborn part time Doctor McCoy. The front of the truck smashed against Spock's grill where it was bended inwards smashed by the hard, light gray grill. There was loud, disturbing sounds. The last thing Spock had seen was the window shield and entered into complete darkness. Vulcans did not dream as humans did. T lighter blue truck swirled missing the lime green truck,that glistened gold against the sun, into the ditch sending the dark blue truck twirling with a broken window shield that had a shade of green.

* * *

Spock exited his healing trance feeling his body aching. Heavily aroused. His mind clouded by emotions that he would normally not feel any given day. His eyes landed on Jim who was leaned forward with one hand on the rail appearing to be startled and a nurse alongside him in Scotty's arms. They all looked bewildered. Spock looked down to see his hands were cuffed on to the rail. He had to enter a meditation trance to control himself. With a single tuck the cuffs came off without making a sound and his fingers were placed together. It was the sort of trance that was light and allowed himself to speak with others. His brown eyes looked over in the direction of the human alongside his bed.

"Jim," Spock said. "this was a heavily unexpected accident and inconvenient to my health."

"Spock," Jim said. "were you high?"

Scotty let go of Christine.  

"I  was not high nor was I stoned," Spock said. Christine checked the man's vitals, startled herself, regarding the  Vulcan's miraculous awakening that should have been impossible. "as you are fond of saying," he could easily rip the cuffs off and make his way out of the building in this white dress like attire. He gazed toward the human who had concerned, caring eyes. Jim always had his heart out for the man. Frankly, the man looked adorable gazing at him. And--- "I must be discharged, immediately."

"Highway dinnae care what is happenin' tae ye, Mr Spock," Scotty said.

"But we do," Pavel said.

"We care," Nyota repeated. "we really do, Mr Spock."

Jim nodded.

"Talk to the doctors about it," Jim said. "just give us a rough idea of what you are going through."

"We can understand then," Pavel said.  Spock  noticed the small group of Truckers that Jim had made into his personal cheer leaders/back up team sitting in chairs around his bed, except for McCoy. Nyota, Hikaru, Scotty, and Pavel. "McCoy is recovering from a head injury and. ." Pavel stopped abruptly, leaning forward, painfully as he had difficulty talking about it. "He was in bed enough shape when they used the jaws of life to get him out."

The Vulcan's eyes closed.

"I am dying," Spock said, flatly. Spock was feeling more emotional than he should. He should not fall apart before the people that he respected. It was insulting for a Vulcan to break apart before the eyes of their peers in their youth. "If I cannot arrive to my destination."

Jim leaned back.

"He is not dying," Christine said. "his vital signs are . . . different. . . but it looks like he will die like an old man."

"See, Spock?" Nyota said. "You probably have some stress from working too much."

"You are being over dramatic," Jim said. "and stress can cause delusions."

"You need rest," Christine said. "and put those cuff back on the rail," she gestured toward the cuffs. "The officers won't be shy to take their guns out if you walk through that door."

"He won't harm anyone," Jim said. "he is  just  . . confused."

"Well," Christine said. "he must be very confused to willingly put himself into a high speed chase and get his ass kicked for that."

"He has a different taste in medicine," Jim said.

"I bet you that," Christine said, then she walked out of the room.

"How is the doctor?" Spock asked, earning head turns that he did not see.

"He. . ." Jim started, his voice loosing its bravado and joy.

"He hasn't waken up, yet," Hikaru said, earning a nod from Jim.

"He vill be up!" Pavel said. "Eventually."

"This week," Nyota said. "can't keep him down."

"Remember the last time he got a bad head cold?" Scotty asked.

"I do," Hikaru said. "he was up and talking."

"That is because he was on your stop and you got a cut," Pavel said.

"Someone had to be sure the man's spirit was not down," Hikaru said.

Spock cleared his throat.

"I must see the doctor," Spock said.

"Your doctor is busy at the moment with a different operation," Jim said. "that's what I was told five minutes ago."

"With McCoy," Spock clarified.

". . . Spock . . ." Jim said. "Nurse Chapel did say you need rest." 

"The doctor must understand why I did what I did,"  Spock insisted.

"Your doctor should hear this not someone who is not tending to you," Hikaru said. "that is not really logical."

"Life and humanity are not logical," Spock said.

"Sometimes," Hikaru said. Jim had heart eyes at the Vulcan.

"I must share my room with the doctor," Spock insisted.

"We will see what we can do," Jim said. "but don't scare us like that, ever, again."

"There is a probability that this kind of event can happen without my intention," Spock said. "as was the first incident."

"Mr Spock," Jim said, glaring at him as everyone else shared the same glare.

"I will endeavor to ensure it does not happen again," Spock corrected himself, briefly opening his eyes to see the concerned crew.

Jim smiled back at the Vulcan and the glare vanished replaced by that loving, reassured expression. He left the room followed by Hikaru. That only left Scotty, Pavel, and Nyota in the room. There was enough space for a second bed to be slid into the Vulcan's quarters. He could see a bird perched on the open ledge. A dove, most likely, tilting its head making a beautful melody. That is what the trucker would miss about Earth. Spock closed his eyes once more focusing his emotions and intense sexual feelings to control them. His hands were trembling as though he had a tumor of some sort in his head. Pavel wore a worried expression on his face.

"It is going to be okay, Pasha," Nyota said, placing a hand on the twenty-two year old man's shoulder.

Pavel looked over toward her.

"What if if nothing is going to be the same again?" Pavel asked.

Nyota cleared her throat.

"We will make ourselves a new normal," Nyota said. "and family sticks together."

* * *

Hours came to a pass. The room was almost empty save for three figures.  Two of which were laying in bed mere feet apart from each other. McCoy's bed was in the same room. The blinds were open showing the darkness outside, the lights in the distance from the building of people who worked late into the night, and the headlights. The faint shape of  trees were seen. The side walk and roads were prominent. Jim was about to exit the room when Spock called the man out, softly, that made him stop in his tracks. He turned in the direction of the Vulcan with his bushy eyebrows raised up. His hopes raised up. His gaze lingering on the green Vulcan. That everything was going to be all right again with Spock and McCoy and it would return to normal.

"Do you wonder how Vulcan's mate?" Spock inquired. 

Jim came forward.

"I always thought. . ." Jim thought, carefully, on how to reply to his friends plausible delusion and if it was wise enough to encourage him. He smiled at the Vulcan. "it was done logically."

"It has to do with Vulcan biology," Spock said.

"Vulcan. . . biology?" Jim asked.

"Indeed," Spock said. "I must engage in sexual activities every seven years."

Jim came forward, his hands locked together, on his wrists.

"Seven years?" Jim said. "like the Salmon?"

"Yes," Spock said. "if I do not mate. .  then I shall die," then it dawned on Jim that he was experiencing the urge to have sex. The kind of urge that was still unknown and frowned upon. Hypersexual, the man was not getting enough and if he didn't get the amount he needed . . . Spock was, remarkably, calm about it. "I have a wedding to attend to."

Jim smiled.

"You could have told me about your fiancee earlier," Spock said.

"I did not think it was necessary," Spock said.

"'Jim, I am going to be married eventually'," Jim said. "that is big news."

". .. Will you be my lek noy?"  Spock inquired.

"Lek noy?" Jim repeated.

"My man of honor," Spock said.

 "Spock. . . I would be thrilled," Jim said, beaming back at the Vulcan standing beside his bed. "the last wedding I went to. .  ." he smiled, fondly. "well, it was eventful."

"My brother, Sybok, has yet to be wedded," Spock said.

"We are both bachelors," Jim said.

"I would like the doctor to be my second lek noy," Spock said. His gaze lingered over to the smaller snoring figure. "after the repairs have been done by the healers on Vulcan," his brown eyes drifted toward the young man. "in the mind meld that I shared with him, I was able to see the damage that had been conducted by the accident," Jim tilted his head. "you were not around when it was done," Jim straightened his head. "You were off on your shift while Mr Scott stuck around."

Jim sat on the edge of the counter alongside the bed.

"You are not going to leave, are you?" Jim asked.

"I must," Spock said.

"Promise that you won't leave without me," Jim said, his hand placing onto the Vulcan's green hand. Kindness, warmth transpired between them as a sexual electrical surge came through when Jim's fingers landed on his own. He could feel his dick harden. The urge to rip the man's clothes off once pouncing on him and take advantage of him. No, he should not do that without the man's consent. Pon Farr should not and can not be used as a form of rape. A blush grew on the Vulcan's cheeks.

"As you wish," Spock said, nodding his head. Spock reached his hand out. "Jim. . . let me show you."

Jim stared at the man's green hand then toward Spock. Was it really worth it feeding into his delusions? Jim trusted the man. Spock would not attempt to crush his head, smack his head against the wall, or any violent act. Spock was a man of science and logic. One who was against violence. He preferred to use the 'Vulcan Nerve Pinch'. Guns and cigarettes  were not Spock's cup of tea. He enjoyed lollipops, icecream, and salads. He enjoyed silence in general.  Jim enjoyed Spock's company and he was sure that Spock enjoyed his company.  Spock was always there for Jim's crew. Jim was always there for Spock. Spock was always there for Jim when he had some short, small lived flings. Spock was there when he greeted his old flames and asked them how they were. Falling in love all over them again, the men and the women, but keeping his distance watching them be loved by someone else. 

Jim had to repay the favor.

That much was clear for the trucker.

Jim lowered himself down to the Vulcan's side, obediently.

Spock placed a hand on the side of Jim's face.

"My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts. . ." Spock began.

Jim was thrust into a vividly realistic scenery of people like Spock, children, however, standing in front of him swearing words that no child should say. It was disturbing. They had bowl hair cuts just like Spock himself. They were taller than him while he was short. He saw the image of a man sitting alongside Spock, who seemed shorter at the time, and very sincere, " _because. . . . it was logical_."  the youthful face, the rich black hair, and the unusual attire that the man wore. He saw strange, odd sights. He saw a unique, gorgeous city from a mountain. He could see lion like bears in a pack huddled around each other snoozing yet terrifying. He saw  old, grayed, and fat lion like bear slowly making its way over a mound.  It was frankly, terrifying at first sight until it became a rational and quite logical sight to see on a alien planet. Because it was logical! Alien planets were likely to develop differently then Earth inhabitants. Hikaru would have some more insight on why lion like bears existed.

Jim experienced Spock's current emotions: need, wanting, requiring, aching. 

There was the starvation of touch.

A deep, passionate desire to enter Jim Kirk in more ways than one.

Spock's hand slid off the side of the man's face lowering to his side.

"Forgive me for the emotional transference," Jim stepped back as his back met the rails while he pant and his heart racing from the rush of scenes. His cheeks grew heated. "I did not intend for this to become great."

Jim turned toward the doctor.

"So you are right,  Bones. . ." Jim said, softly.  Jim turned slightly in the direction of the Vulcan as he regained his composure with  his hands on the rail with a accepting expression on his face. "so. . ." Jim let go of the rails, locking his hands behind his back, looking upon the Vulcan.  "you are. . . an. . . alien."

Spock bowed his head.

"Vulcan's do not lie," Spock said.

"I am sorry for doubting you, Mr Spock," Jim apologized.

"Apology accepted," Spock said.

"Let us help you," Jim said. "but leave Bones here. . . I don't think your species are familiar to human anatomy."

"Jim," Spock said. "my mother is half human. She seduced my father on his first attempt to start research into humanity and observe them," Jim grew a surprised, baffled expression that turned amused. "Before them, there were the first Enterprise postmen who one night vanished without a trace," Spock closed his eyes tearing his attention off the intrusive,  possessive and sex oriented thoughts. "They are very much alive.  We have healers very familiar the anatomy of the human brain."

"Brain injuries?" Jim asked.

"Very familiar to them," Spock said.

Jim looked over his shoulder in the direction of the resting human then back toward Spock.

"Can you wake him up?" Jim asked. "He should know what is going on and have his consent. . ."

"That would be unwise," Spock said. "he will have short term memory loss and fragments of what happened in the past twenty-four hours."

"It is a risk I am willing to take," Jim said.

"And it would still be done without his consent," Spock said.

"Short term memory is still a mystery to us and I think it is still a mystery to Vulcans," Jim said.

"It is," Spock said. "there are some studies being done with abductees with those interested in the medical profession. We have some humans who are. . ." the  Vulcan paused. "in a union that Mr Archer has established. It involves starships."

"Why are you not with your people exploring the universe?" Jim asked.

"I. . ." Spock opened his eyes looking toward the human feeling the desire to hold him, to kiss his forehead, and feel his curly locks of blonde almost hair. "do not belong with them . . . .  I am an outsider," his eyes drifted up toward the human. "This is where I belong."

"Why. . . I didn't take you for a sentimental person," Jim said, casting his love struck expression upon the Vulcan.  His face softened. "going home . . . after how long?"

"Thirteen years," Spock said.

"Going to be a nice home coming for you," Jim said.

"Not at all," Spock said. "my father did not approve of my decision."

"Family drama," Jim said. "that's nice for a wedding."

Spock felt his heart singing. Words that he could only speak in Vulcan. To start singing a ancient, old Vulcan poem. Was it him or did he look more attractve? Or was it the yellow-greenish shirt that seemed to be glowing, almost shining, before the Vulcan's eyes. He wanted to kiss the man and never let go with one hand cupping the back of the man's face and the other hand on the man's waist. He wanted to hold on and never let go except for breaking off to breath. He wanted to feel the man's skin. He wanted to stroke the side of the man's cheek. He wanted to have his hands wrapped around the man's waist, holding him, in his arms. The human was making him melt internally more than usual.  

"One question," Jim said. "any alien invasions I should be aware of?"

"No," Spock said. "your planet, however, is a favorite go to place for many reasons."

Jim nodded, with a smile.

"Let me get you clothes," Jim said. "while you wake up Bones."

Jim turned away then headed in the direction of the door. Spock slid his hands out of  the unusually large cuffs  then came over to the side of the doctor's bed in the white  dress like attire.  He was in control of his emotions. He was in control of his emotions. He was in control of his emotions. Spock tore the attire off discarding them to the floor. No, he would not take advantage of the doctor. Spock placed his hand on the side of the doctors face. Feeling tempted to engage on a intimate mind meld and establish a marriage bond and have his way. No, he wouldn't do that. He would not. Spock entered a light mind meld with the doctor keeping his emotions back.

Spock's emotional hold weakened spilling out the desire that was torturing him. It was horrible to feel his skin burning. Spock could feel warmth, caring, affection wash over him like a tidal wave that comforted him. That was the good old Doctor's sincere emotions. Spock felt a faint, thin link. A personal link from touching him, many times, when the doctor was injured due to circumstances in the past two years. Spock carefully attempted to dissolve the link with the doctor, only to discover it wouldn't break. It was startling. Compared to Pavel's temporary, purely platonic, personal link that was broken off as soon as Spock had showed him what was reality. That was one adventure that Spock was still troubled by. Humans easily lead astray by delusions.

Spock heard the sound of others behind him.

Then the sound of  two bodies striking the floor with a loud thud.

Spock exited the mind meld stepping back.

Jim had a sheepish smile on his face with a shrug.

"I got clothes," Jim said.

Jim looked down then back up toward Spock with raised eyebrows. 

"You might want to take care of that green erected dick." Spock looked down then went past the human. McCoy's eyes slowly started to open with a groan. "Bones!" Jim came over to the man's side.

McCoy's baby blue eyes directed toward the man.

"Mmmh, dd I drink too much on your birthday?" McCoy asked, tiredy.

Jim smiled.

"Come on," Jim reached a hand out for the man.

McCoy took the man's hand reaching himself upwards.

"My back is sore," McCoy complained, rubbing his back with his free hand. 

"You are a miracle," Jim said, letting go of the man. "and right now, you have been discharged," McCoy's eyes looked over in the direction of Spock was taking the shirts off the men. "You are right about Spock."

"Whaddya think?" McCoy asked. "that I am a lunatic?"

"No,"  Jim said. "just trying to make him feel better."

"Well, that's a sorry ass picture," Jim stepped aside. "but I would never do that to Spock. Ever."

"The feelings are returned, doctor," Spock said.

McCoy looked over toward Spock with wide eyes then back toward Jim.

"I am truly on a han' over," McCoy said.

Spock swiftly tossed the clothes to McCoy.  
  
"We are going to help Spock get to the drop off point and the Vulcans are going to help you with a injury you have in the head," Jim said. "Oh, and a wedding,"  McCoy raised his eyebrows at the man. "We might get it done  and go home all in one day."  
  
McCoy looked toward the shirt then took off the white, long hospital sheet discarding it to the side then he stopped, bewildered,confused.  
  
"Why am I in a hospital room?" McCoy said. "Did I drink too much at your birthday?"  
  
"No," Jim said. "just get dressed."  
  
"Mmmmh, all right," McCoy said, getting dressed.  
  
Spock finished getting dressed into the gray uniform and placed on the officers hat. Jim smiled, admiring the Vulcan. Spock admired Jim. Spock and Jim were admiring each other. Correction: they were pining each other. Spock excused himself then went into the bathroom where he unzipped the pants  peeling them away to reveal his green, hard penis. This had to tide him over for Pon Farr. It was only logical. Spock rubbed his penis sliding his long fingers up and down. Shivers of delight traveled up toward is brain. He continued the process repeatedly until he discharged leaving a mess of white liquid that resembled spilled milk. Spock carefully cleaned the mess feeling slightly more satisfied but not his desire to have sex. It was driving him nuts but the level of where it was at had become tolerable.

Spock cleaned his hands then exited the bathroom. 

McCoy made his way off the bed with help from  Jim as his support.

"Why are ya dressed like a smokey?" McCoy asked,  raising his thin brown eyebrows. 

"It is logical," Spock said. "and to allow safe passage."

Jim slid the man onto the Vulcan's shoulders.

"We will pass through security easily," Jim said. "I'll see you in the parking lot."

"What, why,when?" McCoy said, confused, as Jim dragged the men to the space between the beds.

"We are making a great escape from a small incident," Spock said.

"I got short term memory loss, don't I?" McCoy said.

"Yes,"  Spock said.

"Damn it," McCoy grumbled.

"See ya at the parking lot!" Jim made his way out the doors. Spock placed the officer hat on the doctor's head.

"You compliment the uniform nicely, doctor," Spock said.

McCoy rolled an eye.

"Start walkin' and help me walk with these sore legs," McCoy demanded.

"As you wish, Leonard," Spock said, as the two men made their way toward the door while McCoy leaned against Spock with a bad leg. " . . I am sorry for leading you into this predicament."

"It is fine, Spock," McCoy said. "and you are callin' me by my first name."

"Yes," Spock said.

"Why?" McCoy asked, as the pair came out of the room. He looked over in concern toward Spock. is there somethin' wrong with that alien body of yours?"

"Yes," Spock said. He grabbed a long pole from a medical device then yanked it clear off. He attached a dark gray rubber ball underneath the metal circular part. "biologically."

"And it landed me here?" McCoy asked.

"Partially the highway's fault but mainly my biological need," Spock clarified.

"I'll say it once, I will say it twice, the highway does not give a shit about someones biological urge," McCoy grumbled, taking the improvised walking stick  as Spock  allowed the man to walk without his help.

Spock tipped his hat forwards covering his cheeks, his ears, and his eyes while taking the man's left hand wearing light gray gloves that contrasted against his green skin. McCoy felt arousal coursing through his mind. The doctor looked over in the direction of Spock appearing to be bewildered yet the expression turned into understanding regarding what he was experiencing. His theory about the man being a alien race that was capable of hearing thoughts, sending thoughts, and exchanging feelings. He was right for three years. McCoy felt his heart flying. A smile grew on the doctor's face as they passed by a couple of nurses side bu side. McCoy was given a restrained version of what Spock was experiencing. Spock's grip on the man's hand tightened. For once, in his life Spock felt like holding hands wasn't forced with another gender. Not with someone of his gender. It felt natural. It felt right. It satisfied a deep, dark desire regarding the doctor.

"It has been an honor to serve wih you," Spock said.

"Don't get sappy on me and talk like ya goin' to die" McCoy said. "because you are most certainly not. Not without Jim."

"Leonard--" Spock started to say.

"Ya listen here," McCoy interrupted. "if ya die on Jim. . . " the thought of it pained  the doctor. "then he would fall apart and become the shell of a man we both knew. I don't want that." the doctor shook his head. "We are goin' to save ya life, have some drinks, and then go back on our normal lives."

"Our lives are not normal," Spock said.

"Yeah," McCoy said. "and you are never, ever, goin' to talk that way to me unless you are on your death bed as a old man."

"You are a stubborn human," Spock said, earning a bounce from the doctor.

"Someone has to," MxCoy said.  Spock looked a him with deep regard and fondness. "Jim is the death defyer and. . . and ya just obey logic."

"Kaiidth," Spock said.

"See you later, officers," the nurse at the desk replied. "replacements coming?"

"Yep," McCoy said, as pleasure leaked through the skin contact between the two men. McCoy began to moan only to turn around and change it to: "oh, Spock, will ya get the door?"

"Yes," Spock said, letting go of McCoy's wrist. The doors opened to show a dark scenery with rain beating against the pavement and stars glittering in the sky displaying constellations. There were few cars parked in the lot. The lighting against the scenery complimented. Spock could see where his planet was in the dark sky among the stars. Home was just so close to him but so far away. The sound of he rain beating against the pavement was gentle and soft but loud to Spock's sensitive ears.

"What a cliche," McCoy said. "escapin' in the rain."

"It would be a cliche if we kissed in the rain," Spock said. 

McCoy considered it.

"It would," McCoy said. "but that kiss isn't meant for me."

"Then who is it meant for?" Spock asked.

"Jim," McCoy said.

A lime green semi-truck parked in front of the hospital and the door flew on.

"Get in!" Jim called.

* * *

Spock remembered serving with Christopher Pike, for eleven years, on the road going to and from. He remembered the man like it was the back of his hand. He remembered the captain figure saving little towns when it came to threats that were, usually, fascinating. He remembered Boyce, the trucker who delivered medical supplies, a retired doctor, who put the man back together with what convenient medicine was with him. And the loss of life during these exploits just like the ones they went on. Sometimes there were car accidents, deadly, even, that namely had red vehicles being the victims while yellow cars and blue cars had a low percentage of being in a accident alone. Then again, they might have better drivers than the red cars or red trucks. Spock recalled teaching Nyota his native language, as she, herself, was bilingual in many languages. It was obvious to teach her. An excellent woman who believed in space and little green men watching over Earth, as its protectors, rather than as invaders. Jim felt like a captain and lead like a captain. It was only sheer control that Spock resisted calling him 'Captain'.

The rain beat against the windshield, gently, as the wipers went back and forth. The scenery outside was dark. The moon could not be seen nor could the constellations. Jim and McCoy shared a synchronized yawn. Spock sat unaffected by the contagious yawn. The men yawned again. The rain was making them feel tired. Spock saw vehicles passing them by leaving streaks of white in their windshields. McCoy rubbed his right eye. Jim shared a glance in the direction of Spock while worried. He returned his attention to the road. McCoy appeared to be confused  staring at the road. He was trying to process memories that he had lost. Jim unhooked the radio when he saw a red truck lacking a trailer heading down the road in front of him.

"Iowa 30 to Dalmatian 101," Jim said.

Nyota grabbed the radio.

"Dalmatian 101 here,"  Nyota said.

"Mr Spock and I are going out of town for a wedding," Jim said. "would you like to come?"

"A wedding?" Nyota repeated. "I can attend it, I just dropped off my shipment at the store."

"Good!" Jim said.

"Where do I meet up with you?" Nyota asked.

"Why are we on the road?" McCoy asked. "Jim, why are we on the road? Are ya pullin' my leg a day after your birthday?"

"I am the truck plowing through the rain behind you," Jim said.

"Prussia 100 here," Pavel's voice was overheard. "could I come, too? I got a shipment of foreign goods and I have a bad feeling that there might be people in it."

"More the merrier!" Jim said. "how many?"

"A dozen, I guess," Pavel said.

"Sweet!" Nyota said. The woman laughed. "This is going to be the best wedding, ever!"

Spock shared a sad, but longing expression after Jim. McCoy noticed it, startled, by it.

"We will fix them right up," Jim said. "to the proper channels."

"Illegal immigrants?" McCoy said. "They will get deported back where they came from."

"Let's not think that, Bones," Jim said.

"Phew," Pavel said.

"Is Aru sleeping in again?" Nyota asked.

"The last time I checked, he hit the hay at a motel," Pavel said.

"Scotty would love this," Jim said. "Shame he is cross countrying with his car shipment." 

"He will be there in heart," Nyota said. "I will see you there, sugah."

"You too, Ny," McCoy called back.

"Dalmatian 101, out," Nyota said.

"I believe we may have people to help the immigrants," Spock said, earning a head turn from McCoy. His fingers were placed together, focused, intently on meditating, Spock had briefly slipped out of meditation. "There will not be a problem."

"Ve are in the clear then!" Pavel said. "Prussia 100 out."

Spock slipped back into meditation with his eyes closed. The music from the radio filled the three between the three men. The road was the only thing that Jim and McCoy could see in their line of sight. The back end of Nyota's semi truck was easily seen through the rain in the nightlight. The dark pavement and yellow stripes dotting the darkness almost making it seem that the marks glowed in the dark when in reality they did not. Jim had a tight grip on the steering wheel whistling to himself a song. McCoy recognized the beat and the pausing to Love Is All Around by The Troggs. The doctor cleared his throat.    
  
"Jim. . ." McCoy said.  
  
"Yes?" Jim asked, briefly turning his head in the doctor's direction raising a eyebrow then back to the road.

"I don't know what is goin' on but my eyes don't fool me," McCoy started, Jim turned his head in surprise in the direction of the man. "Spock loves ya."  
  
"I thought my eyes were pulling tricks on me," Jim admitted. "now that I have been validated--"  
  
"Don't make Spock hug me for you," McCoy said.  
  
"I was thinking of it," Jim said. "but since he is  not in good shape. .. I opt not."  
  
"Spock would do anythin' ya asked without question," McCoy said. "that is a rare kind of lovin' and acceptin' alien to meet."  
  
"It is," Jim said. "but Spock's kind probably has rules regarding arranged marriages . . . we are probably at the part of no return," the man briefly closed his eyes then reopened them with a sigh. "but he will be alive for the next  hundred years. That is all that matters."  
  
"Ya act like a married couple," McCoy said.  
  
"I love him. . . but would they accept me?" Jim asked, sharing  a concerned look with him. "do they accept homosexuality?"  
  
"They gotta be better than us," McCoy said. "surely they do."  
  
"A comforting thought for aliens," Jim said.  
  
"Runnin' off to save each others ass and bein' with each other all the time," McCoy said. "Carin' for each other, worryin' for each other, and making sure the other party in the union is happy," McCoy went on.  "Bein' at bliss with each other. Bein' best friends. Flirtin' with each other. Heart eyes and the full nine yards. You'll be happy together on any planet ya live on even Pluto."  
  
"I get it, Bones," Jim said.  
  
"It might be different in his culture on the definition of marriage," McCoy said. "but marriage is between two people who love each other very much."  
  
"Marriage must be a sacred thing on Spock's planet," Jim said.  
  
"What planet is it, anyway?" McCoy asked. "Mars?"  
  
"From what he showed me .  .  ." Jim said. "Mars has two moons. Vulcan has none."  
  
McCoy turned his attention way while a country song called  Georgia on My Mind began to play.  
  
"That's my song," McCoy said, his eyes lighting up. "my states son'."  
  
"No, it isn't," Jim said.  
  
"One day it will," McCoy said. "like people acceptin' the natural order of thin's."  
  
"Heterosexual and homosexual,"Jim continued. " live together. . . in harmony. . . and peace. . . That . . . one day. . . we can live together and not be attacked," McCoy had a mental flash back to a violent day in  Georgia after coming out as bisexual. He promised to himself not to stay long there. Not as long as hate existed for his sexuality in his home state. "no more hate, no more anger, no more violence toward people like us, and people understanding that homosexuality is not a disease but . . . it's just the way we were born."  
  
McCoy nodded.  
  
"Speakin' of bein' born the way we are," McCoy said. "I am still surprised the man has not been attacked by the KKK Klan . . ." the doctor grew a concerned expression on his face full of worry. "must not really care about green men."  
  
Jim looked over toward a humming Spock.  
  
"I never met someone like Spock before," Jim said. "the most loyal man I ever acquainted myself to."  
  
"Aliens are like that," McCoy said.  
  
"When did you start thinking he was an alien?" Jim asked.  
  
"Right when we first met," McCoy said. "I will never forget that Jim. I saw his penis was green when peeing. A green penis that was cat like," Jim raised his eyebrows. "don't ask how I know that," the doctor shook his head. "and he was so nonchalant about it. I used to think he was born that way with the pointy ears, unusual eyebrows, and green skin. Born with several defects as a gift and a curse. . ." McCoy frowned. "I am surprised I don't remember. . ." he looked over toward the man. "I have short term memory loss. Don't I?"  
  
Jim nodded.  
  
"Your fault," Jim said.  
  
"Better be for a good reason," McCoy said.  
  
"The needs of the one outweigh the needs of the few," Jim said. "what kind of bullshit is that?"  
  
"Alien bull shit," McCoy said.  
  
"Got that right," Jim said.  
  
"Jim . . ." McCoy began, again. "I might not remember this . . ." McCoy started to grow emotional. "but, if somethin' happens at that weddin' and  you decide to stay with Spock on his home planet. . . At least it might be better than Earth."  
  
"Oh Bones. . ."  Jim said. "I wouldn't leave without you."  
  
"If ya love me then ya should follow the man who stole ya heart," McCoy said. "as much as I love ya, sometimes lettin' go is the best thin' anyone can do for someone they love but can't have."  
  
Jim thought back to his old flings.  
  
"You are right about that," Jim said, in a low voice.  
  
"About what?" McCoy asked, looking over toward Jim. "and why are we in your truck?"  
  
"We are going to a wedding, Bones," Jim said. "Spock's wedding."  
  
McCoy looked over toward the man.  
  
"Lucky man," McCoy said. His eyes lightened up listening to the song. "That's my son', my states son'."  
  
"Yes, it is," Jim smiled back on the man across from him with a loving look.  
  
And Spock would remember this period of his life.

* * *

Nyota opened the door to her truck once parking alongside Pavel's yellow truck. She had her umbrella out joining Pavel who had a black umbrella up. It was larger than her umbrella but she could see distinctively glow in the dark shapes underneath his umbrella that reminded her of constellations. The pair turned away from each other in the direction that they were being watched in. They saw a collection of opened umbrellas waiting in a clearing across from the most centered  green truck. The doors to their trucks had been shut. They joined the three men.  McCoy was holding onto a umbrella looking over toward Spock in concern.  All that was going on around him was background noise.  
  
"Jim," Nyota said. "how are they?"  
  
"He forgot how my birthday went," Jim said. "Spock is. . ." he looked over toward the Vulcan. "still Spock." he looked toward Pavel. "Listen, if they find us--"  
  
 "It was our idea," Pavel said.  
  
"No, it was mine," Jim said.  
  
 "Jim, with all due respect, you should not stay a night in jail," Nyota said. "Not a minute, not a second, not a hour."  
  
"I vill say it vas my idea," Pavel said.

"No, mine," Nyota said.

"I meant ours," Pavel corrected himself.  
  
"Pasha, Ny,"  Jim said. "I am honored. . . but all this for Spock?"

"It is the least we can do," Nyota said.

"He vould do the same for us as vould you," Pavel said.  Jim smiled back.

"Yes, I would," Jim said. 

"What is that?" Nyota asked.

Their heads turned in the direction of the source.

"A goddamn UFO," McCoy said. "the one Spock probably came out of."

"Oh my god," Jim said.

"That is beautiful," Pavel remarked.

The rain beat against the umbrellas. There was the faint shape of a  Vulcan vessel coming closer and closer. The shape become prominent in the sky until it landed with a large pair of blades extending out to both sides curling into horns and two blades that stood out sticking forward like a insect's eating blades and the top was large. It looked like a snake curled up. It landed gently to the ground with a pair of support legs that kept it balanced on the wet, dark field. A wall slid down to the air craft. Nyota could see that the hulls to the space ship were a dark shade of red as the lights from around the spaceship glowed. Spock's burning was intensifying. A  tall Vulcan came off the ramp dressed in a two piece attire that had shoulder padds and a 'v' shaped neck collar.

"Greetings," Stonn said.

"Stonn," Spock said. "you should be an architect."

"Spock," Stonn said. "you should be a diplomat."

"How is T'Pring?" Spock inquired, choosing not to argue with the man.

"Inconvenienced by her biology," Stonn replied.

"As am I. . ." Spock said. "Since when did you become captain?"

"While you were away," Stonn said.

"Thin's change, Spock," McCoy placed a hand on the Vulcan's shoulder while leaning against Jim. "rather awfully fast on your planet."

"Au kup-tor hau du," Stonn said.

"Au nam-tor t'nash-veh fainusu's," Spock said. 

"We are comin' back, right?" McCoy asked, worridly.

"Yes," Jim said.

"Good," McCoy said.  "I am planning on visiting Joanna at college next week."

"Nam-tor ish-veh nash-veh ko-telsu's gol'nevsu," Nyota said.

"Stariben Vuhlkansu?" Stonn said.

"Ha, tor nash-veh," Nyota said.

Stonn's eyes looked over toward  Spock.

"Au nam-tor svi'," Stonn said.

"Ha," Spock said.

"Fai-tor ish-veh du tor ri tvai muhl na' ish-veh vokaya," Stonn said.

"Ha," Spock replied, as Nyota appeared to be worried.

"You may come," Stonn stepped aside. "quickly." 

"Hold on!" Pavel said, darting back to his truck.  "I have something of great importance here!"  
  
Spock strided past his colleagues into the ship with McCoy and Jim following after him. Stonn followed after the man. Nyota followed after the three men into the ship closing her umbrella as Jim did. Their eyes widened to see the shuttle bay that had two other small, but large roofless vehicles. Spock went to a door way. The doors before him stunning the three humans with their eyes full of awe. They followed after him into the ship. Spock's  hands were locked behind his back briefly but he lifted a leveler and made a command. The doors closed on them.  
  
"Leonard will be treated properly in the healing room," Spock said. "every Vulcan ship has a assigned physician."  
  
"What is wron' with me?" McCoy asked.  
   
"Humans cannot help you with your head," Spock said. "drilling will not be necessary."  
  
"You awoke me up from the hospital,sneaked me out in smokey uniform, and brought me here just to get the best and advanced medical technology?"  McCoy asked. "Ya could have just let nature take it's course on me."  
  
"That would not be a desirable outcome for any of us," Jim said. Spock nodded.  
  
"As of right now you are experiencing a brain bleed and have several injuries in your head," Spock explained. "we have hair regenerators, dermal regenerators, and other medical tools invented by Mr Phlox to heal humans and other alien species that get injured by accidental and ontentional abductions."  
  
"So Michelle's abduction. . ." Nyota said.  
  
"Ontentional," Spock said. "he was not the same man afterwards because of the difficult task expelling the entity from his mind."  
  
"That's why. . ." Jim said.  
  
"Ya mean to tell us that a different personality is controlin' our dear friend Gary?" McCoy asked.  
  
"Essentially," Spock said. "but he has experienced left over side effects from the procedure."  
  
"That's why he claims to see ghosts and speak with them," Nyota said.  
  
The doors to the destination opened before the humans and Vulcan. There were three long gray corridors that ended in a circular shape at the center. There was a figure of a Vulcan in the distance who Spock recognized from someon who had been part of the bullies during his childhood. His eyes locked with the Vulcan. McCoy crumbled to the floor once his legs gave out beneath him. Nyota came to the man's side and helped Jim lift him up. The two humans walked forward to meet up with a Vulcanian female who had a bobbed hair style and dark skin with her head tilted and a raised, baffled eyebrow at the sight of humans. Her eyes were no longer on Spock.

"Fainusu bolau hasuk bezhun," Nyota said, gesturing toward McCoy. "gol'nev etek."

"Po?" T'Pro asked.

"Ish-veh," Nyota gestured toward Spock.

Spock nodded his head in her direction.

She approached the three then engaged in a check up mind meld.

"Svi'!" T'Pro said, gesturing into the room. "Svi'!"

The small crowd of humans went into the room leaving Spock alone. Spock exited then made his way down the hall to his temporary, assigned quarters. It would take at least three days to arrive to Vulcan. Spock arrived into his temporary bathroom. There was a stitched up cut in a straight line going from one temple to the other. Spock carefully traced the faint scar with his fingers. The scar that had lead to the doctors hospitalization including his own. Spock came over to the bed then sat down onto the edge and attempted to control himself. He saw several walls. He needed to hit something. He was overwhelmed with desire to reproduce. To enter someone. Anyone, for that matter, to satisfy his hunger. He did not feel the interest at the slightest to enter a woman. He was cursed with his biology and duty to his clan. S'Chn T'Gai Spock, the diplomats son, engaged in a arranged marriage.

Spock didn't want to consummate a marriage without love.

But if he wanted to live. .  .

He had to do it.

His anger was rising.

It wasn't fair. 

His anger flared.

Not at all.

It . . . The thought of it. . . seemed dry, bland and empty for someone he would never love.

Spock came to a unusual, small square device, the nearest equivalent to a computer.

Anger was a logical emotion that allowed others to vent what they were feeling and release themselves.

Spock repeatedly smashed his fist into the device until it was a heap of metal, hardware, and circuitry.

* * *

Pavel was sitting in a chair at the corner of the room alongside Jim's chair and Nyota's chair. It had been hours since they had arrived into the ship with over twenty-three illegal immigrants who were moved into specific, well kept quarters that were not in use. The Vulcans were quite understanding for the plight of the illegal immigrants searching for home and to blend in. To escape what they were running from. It was a understandable situation. Earth did not seem a logical place for the immigrants to make themselves at home so they were to be moved to a nearby colony planet free of hate. The small group had been given nutrition by the Vulcans to keep themselves healthy and sound. Nyota stood up from her chair.

"I should visit Spock and see how he is doing," Nyota said, earning a concerned look from Jim.

"I don't think you should visit Spock in the condition he is in," Jim said.  
  
"Jimmy," Nyota said, her arms folded. "I deal with more shit than you do on a daily basis than aliens."  
  
"But that's nothing compared to what he is going through," Jim said. "erm. . it's like. . . he is on fire."  
  
"Spock is on his period," Nyota said.  
  
"Uh, yeah, uh," Jim rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"What do Vulcans eat to nutritional themselves?" Nyota asked.  
  
"It's. . . not that. . . he. . . is. . . erm. . . hyper. . . uh. . . ermm. . . sexual," Jim said.  
  
"Oooh," Nyota said. "he needs something to eat. Has he eaten since we left?"  
  
"No," Jim said.  
  
"It's always good to replace what he is losing," Nyota said.  
  
McCoy's slowly eyes opened.  
  
"Spock's usin' what left of self control he has to prevent himself from takin' advantage of anyone," McCoy said. "he is scared like a lil' puppy.  
  
"Bones!" Jim came over to the man's bedside. "how are you feeling?"  
  
"Like my head hurts from hittin' somethin' hard," McCoy said. "if ya go in . . . er. . . make sure ya don't. . um. . . if he is. . . uh. . .e rm .. on his. . . erm. . ."  
  
"Period," Nyota said.  
  
"That ya don't piss him off," McCoy said.  
  
"Boys,boyss," Nyota said. "I lived with seven brothers and a extended family of  choice for most of my childhood," she shook her head. "I have navigated women on worse periods than men!" she shook her hand. "Don't you worry about little ol' me."  
  
"That is hard to do when we care about you," Jim said.

"You will manage," Nyota said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au nam-tor t'nash-veh fainusus= they are my friends.
> 
> Ha, tor nash-veh= Yes, I do.
> 
> Au kup-tor hau du=they can not join you.
> 
> Stariben Vuhlkansu=speak Vulcan.
> 
> Nam-tor ish-veh nash-veh ko-telsu's gol'nevsu=I am his wife's helper
> 
> Au nam-tor svi'=they are in.
> 
> Fai-tor ish-veh du tor ri tvai muhl na' ish-veh vokaya= You know it does not mean well for their memories.
> 
> Fainusu bolau hasuk bezhun= Friend needs medical eyes.
> 
> gol'nev etek= help us.
> 
> Kaiidth=what is, is.


	2. Room

"Aru, wake up!" Scotty was shaking the man by the shoulders as he rested on the bed.  
  
"What is it?" Hikaru groaned, turning on the side of the bed.  
  
"Jim and Len have been abducted by aliens," Scotty said. "and I dinnae what to tell the authorities about that."

"Good for them," Hikaru turned over flat onto the bed.

"And their trucks are in the middle of a field," Scotty said. "includin' Ny and Pasha--"

Hikaru bolted up.

"What about Pasha?" Hikaru asked, his demeanor had changed unexplicably before the Scotsman.

"He is also missin'," Scotty said. "and there is these huge imprints that could only be left behind by a space ship landin'. The smokey's all over it," the scotsman went into the jointly added restroom then turned on the water. "ye might want tae leave town before they start askin' questions."

Hikaru fell out of bed.

"I can take care of myself!" Hikaru said.

"Remember the last time ye lied to the smokeys?" Scotty asked.

"Yes, and don't remind me," Hikaru said, using the bed as his support to get up. "I am a better liar than you."

"Ye were in jail for the weekend," Scotty said. "and they docked ye pay. Leave the lyin' tae me."

Hikaru hunched his eyebrows.

"Just how close is it to town?" Hikaru asked.

"Five miles," Scotty said, coming out of the bathroom. "ye on mandatory leave?"

"Yes," Hikaru said. "the truck is at the garage."

"Then it's settled," Scotty said, going  to the door earning  bewildered eyebrow raise from his friend. "pick up the truck after the weekend is over. . . them smokey's won't be hard pressed tae get questions answered by then."

Scotty closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Pardon me," Nyota said, approaching a Vulcan male. "Is that for Mr Spock?"  
  
The Vulcan stared at her, puzzled, as though they didn't understand English.  
  
"Tor S'Chn T'Gai Spock," Nyota repeated herself.  
  
The Vulcan nodded.  
  
"Gol'nev du nash-veh?" Nyota asked.  
  
"Ha," the  Vulcan shrugged, handing the steaming, hot plate to the woman.  
  
"Nemiayo," Nyota said. "dif-tor heh smusma."  
  
"Sochya eh dif," the Vulcan gave the ta'al salute.

The Vulcan left turning away. Nyota made her way to Spock's quarters that she had managed to know by Stonn. The doors opened before the woman letting her into the room. She could see Spock sitting around within a wrecked room. Her eyes slightly widened then returned to their normal size. She placed the bowl onto the table then sat down into the chair across from Spock with her legs crossed in the red short skirt. All the women wore short skirts. It was a fashion trend that had been exploding throughout America and quite plausibly the world. Fashion was currently ruling the world along with cigarettes.  
  
"Miss Uhura," Spock said. "please leave."  
  
"Spock," Nyota said. "we are worried about you."  
  
"I will be fine," Spock said.  
  
"Usually, when someone says that. .  . they are not really telling the truth," Nyota said. "I know you are scared. . . Every woman is scared when they face blood coming out of their vagina's."  
  
Spock looked over toward Nyota.  
  
"I am not a woman," Spock said.  
  
"I am just comparing," Nyota said. "you are an alien."  
  
"Indeed," Spock said.  
  
"Say, you have always said that Vulcan's do not feel," Nyota said. "and this shows you are just as human as a man is."  
  
"Unlike human men," Spock said. "there is no backlash against men being emotional in privacy or with their mates in the media," Nyota placed a hand on the Vulcan's shoulder and put the lid to the bowl alongside. "I do not need your comfort."  
  
She yanked her hand back from the Vulcan.  
  
"Spock. . . surely. . . this wedding .  . . You are not happy about it," Nyota said. "you can run off."  
  
"That would be disrespecting my culture," Spock said.  
  
"Brides and grooms do this plenty," Nyota said. It did little to comfort Spock. "I got cold feet and ran off."  
  
"Hm?" Spock said, puzzled.  
  
"At one point in my life, I did, get close to marrying a man but. . . my heart just was not in it," Nyota said. "I am not  interested in men."  
  
"You are a lesbian," Spock said.  
  
Nyota nodded.  
  
"Yes, Mr Spock," Nyota said.  
  
"Your secret is safe with me," Spock said. "how come you never talked about it?"  
  
"It wasn't meant to be," Nyota said. She raised her eyebrow. ". .  . you never talked about your fiancee,"  
  
"I have no choice in this matter, and no one asked if I was to be married," Spock said.  "our minds are one."  
  
"Oh. . ." Nyota said.  
  
"Death or fuck," Spock said. "that is the question."  
  
The expired link had surged to life in the recent hours. It was weighing heavily in his mind.  His eyes briefly closed on the matter then reopened them. He was trembling before the woman. Spock needed sexual contact or else he would enter plak-tow, the blood fever, where he cannot speak. He was fortunate that he was able to get off the planet let alone hitch a ride on Jim's semi-truck and get his other colleague being taken care of. By tradition, if Spock mated with T'Pring then he and she would not be able to leave the planet for at least one Vulcan year. Which, in all retrospects, was nine months. T'Pring would need permission to leave the planet. If they mated, Spock decided, that her well being triumph his own. He would stay planet side and raise the plausible child. Having sex in front of his two best friends was not ideal but it would need to have been done.  
  
 If, illogically, T'Pring changed her mind.  
  
Which she would not.  
  
It had been years since he last met her.  
  
Spock took out a picture of a young  girl, the last image he had of T'Pring, to recall how their meeting was. The memory of them bonding over their sexuality and discussing how to avoid their bonding ceremony. Spock and T'Pring plotted from the start. The very beginning but never did he really think at all that he would come back alive to meet her at the appointed place. He did, genuinely, care about the woman but not in the romantic light. He wanted to explore Earth, meet new people, see new cities, new towns, and see the odd but expected and unusual phenomena. He liked Earth for all its flaws.  
  
"She looks lovely,"  Nyota said.  
  
Spock raised an eyebrow at Nyota.  
  
"Picturing her all grown up, of course," Nyota said. She looked over toward the photograph, curiously, then back up toward Spock.  "is she from the Philippines or Mexico?"  
  
"No," Spock said. "but her parents come from a city that is the equivalent of the two.'  
  
"Spock, I could have bought myself a dress for your wedding," Nyota said. "And everyone else get their best suits on. .  . I should apologize to Leonard about not believing him. . . I should apologize to you."  
  
"For what reason?" Spock asked.  
  
"Disregarding everything you said as delusions and fictional," Nyota said.  "I am sorry for not taking your word, Spock, and not believing that you have a satellite planet serving as a moon.  I am sorry for everything else."

"You are forgiven," Spock said.  
  
Nyota smiled.  
  
"Now prove it to me by filling your stomach with whatever the shit you have," Nyota said.  
  
Spock bowed his head.  
  
"I do not prefer. . . to. . . eat in your presence," Spock said.  
  
"Ahhh, your period gets more rougher on you after eating?" Nyota asked.   
  
"Aggressive," Spock said. "This is why you should not stay. Alert the cap--Jim and the others not to visit me until the arrival to Vulcan."  
  
"It's all right, Spock," Nyota said. "I view Jim as the captain type, too, I think everyone else does," she stood up from the couch standing from the man. "He volunteers as a firefighter captain when he is off duty."  
  
"I was not aware of that," Spock said.

"He keeps his private life separate," Nyota said. "there is probably more things that I don't know about him," she came to the door then turned toward the Vulcan.  "See you on the flip side?"   
  
"I will see you later," Spock said.  
  
Nyota laughed.  
  
"Can't get slang out of you," Nyota said. "sleep well, sugah."

Nyota left Spock's quarters. Spock's fingers untwined together then picked up the spoon as. His hands trembled. Spock had a difficult sigh. Everything was going to be alright. His friends will be inconvenienced by the ceremony's aftermath either way. He looked down the photograph of the woman as a child feeling deep, heavy inner dread. Spock picked the photograph up and crushed it until it was a ball of metal, glass, and paper. It was a shame that his budding friendships had to end this way. Spock placed the photograph onto the table. He turned his attention to the plomeek soup.

It was his fault that he had not spoken up sooner. Not going to Vulcan and ending the link. But that would have required two weeks worth of vacation. Which he did not believe in, no sirrey. Not dissolving the bond, and citing his interest in Jim Tiberius Kirk. He would do anything for the man. He loved, cherished, and pinined on him. Spock had heard McCoy, drunk, giving him dating advice for someone like Jim. But the Vulcan suspected that the doctor was the captain of a ship regarding the two men. It would only be legal in Vulcan but not a marriage recognized by the federal government on earth. But it would be enough for Spock. A meeting of the minds. A union of two minds. It was the most intimate form of marriage in the quadrant. In any universe, any tie, any where, it was regarded that way. No matter the genders, appearance, or what they were physically. Upon further reflection, he could see that it could lead to the man's death by homophobes. If Jim was open regarding their union.  

T'Pring would go for Kal-il-fee and chose her companion.

Spock  had initially thought she would choose her best friend Stonn.

It was for the best that Spock's fate was sealed.

For Jim's sake.

 _Kaiidth_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sochya eh dif= peace and long life
> 
> dif-tor heh smusma=live long and prosper
> 
> Gol'nev du nash-veh=I help you.
> 
> Nemiayo=thank you.


	3. Ship

 "Vhy does Mr Spock not vish to see us?" Pavel asked.

"He is really horny, pasha," Nyota said.

"Oh," Pavel said.

"He is probably worried more about being around us than himself," Jim said, feeling pity for the man.

"It has been over three days," Pavel said.

"His self-control is slipping," Nyota added. "it might be worse."

"It could be worse," Jim said.

"How does this look for as a suit?" McCoy asked, exiting the changing room in a light blue tux with a white shirt and sparkly bowtie. It fit his female like figure as a glove. Jim beamed, admiring his friends attire. McCoy turned in a circle. "It is better than that stringy outfit."

"I like it," Pavel said.

"Looks good on you, Bones," Jim said.

"That means your next," McCoy said, going inside the changing room.

The Vulcan's had measured Spock's companions with strange, odd machinery that none had seen the likes of before. It was nothing like the machinery seen in science fiction movies and TV shows. Nothing like The Twilight Zone, Lost In Space, and The Outer Limits. McCoy exited minutes later with his folded attire on his forearm sharing a wink in the direction of Jim. A blush grew on the man's cheeks. Jim stood up then walked past the doctor. McCoy sat along the side of Nyota in a cozy, odd kind of chair that had a long plank like heating pad lacking a cushion to the rest of the seat. Nyota had her legs folded while she was cupping the side of her face with her right, small grace full hand. Jim came out of the room in a golden buttoned up suit that had green lines on the cufflinks. He placed his hands on the side of his waist.

"How do I look?" Jim asked.

"Ya look smooth, Jim," McCoy said.

"I vould be kissing you all over," Pavel said.

"Marvelous," Nyota said, with a smile admiring the man. "Simply marvelous."

Jim had a matching golden smile upon the crew.

"You know as well as everyone that you would do it to anyone, Pasha," Jim said.

 "Vhat can I say?" Pavel said. "You make it look excellent."

"Ny," Jim said. "I bet that maid of honor dress will look dashing on you."

"You wish," Nyota said, as Jim turned around then entered the changing room. "I have not had the chance to pick it out."

"It's like they can read your mind," McCoy said. "Without be the whole mind meld ordeal," he waved his index finger in the air. "Which kind of feels unsettlin' and creepy."

"What about Spock?" Nyota asked.

McCoy frowned.

"That is different," McCoy said.

"He is an alien," Nyota said.

"I trust _and_ respect him," McCoy said.

"He is comfortable to be around," Pavel said.

"And that," McCoy said, with a nod.

"We know him well," Jim said, coming out of the changing room. "that is the difference." Nyota stood up from the chair then entered the changing room. Jim was in different variation of his favorite shirt courtousey of the Vulcan's. It had a long shirt tail shaped like a 'v' with buttons and a folded neck collar. Jim sat down alongside McCoy.

"How does it feel to be in garments made by Vulcan's?" McCoy said.

"Itchy," Jim rubbed on the back of his neck. "This shirt does not feel comfortable."

"'cause it will break as soon as ya flex those muscles than any of your earth made shirts," McCoy said. "That ya tear. . . A lot."

"Perfectly good shirts," Jim said.

"When we get back, just forego shirts all together," McCoy said, gliding his hand away.

"Bones," Jim said, fondly admiring the man.

Nyota came out in a red short dress that ended above the knees. On top of that was a small, well fitting but matching red jacket. The dress sparkled all over against her frame. She had odd, strange fashioned golden bracelets that were curved and twisted in a odd manner. A warm expression grew on the doctors face. Jim casted heart eyes at the woman's direction. The three men applauded and whistled while throwing compliments at her.

"You look beautiful!" Pavel said.

"Bravo," McCoy said, with a smile. "It looks dashin' on ya."

"Simply breathtaking," Jim agreed.

"Gorgeous as the morning sun," Pavel said.

"Lovely to the sore, bitter eyes," McCoy said.

A heated blush grew on the woman's cheeks.

"You are pampering me," Nyota said.

"Are we doing it well?" Jim asked.

"Yes," Nyota said.

"Twirl around," McCoy said. "I bet it looks better by the back."

Nyota twirled around.

"It looks wery fitting on you," Pavel said.

"Agreed,"  Jim and McCoy nodded their heads in unison.

"Thank you, Pasha," Nyota said. "Your turn."

"I hope it is not vhite or green," Pavel said. "I don't always clash vell vith it."

"Relax," McCoy said. "It will be cute on you."

"And very superb," Jim said, with a nod.

Nyota went into the changing room.  
  
"It has been a long time since I attended a wedding," Pavel admitted. "Last one I attended was my Aunt Debbie."  
  
"How long ago was that?" McCoy asked.  
  
"I think that I vas tvelwe," Pavel said.  
  
"Oh," McCoy said. A smile grew on the doctor's face. "I predict this will be the best weddin' y'all gone to."  
  
"I hope so," Jim said.  
  
"Pasha!" Nyota came out of the changing room. "You are up."  
  
Pavel stood up from the chair then went past the black woman man like a speeding dare devil in a yellow and black blurr. Nyota sat between the two men once more with clothes placed neatly on her lap. The small group heard the twenty-two year old singing in his native language. It was sweet to the tired some ears. The Russian exited the changing room a few minutes later straightening his cuffs. He was in a buttoned up white shirt with a complimentary yellow jacket that had a black neck collar. He looked like a little devil dressed for a dance party with the back end of his shirt tail being long. He had on dark gray trousers.

"Ya look cute, Pasha," McCoy said.

"Handsome young man," Jim said.

"The devil better be wishing that he was you," Nyota said.

"Ny," McCoy said.

"It looks swell on him," Nyota said.

"He"s not a little devil," McCoy said. "He's a little shit."

"I am both," Pavel said, proudly.

"You are neither," Jim said.

"Uh huh," McCoy said. "and I'm a certified, licensed gun slinger."

"That vas inwented in the Sowiet Union," Pavel said. He earned a frown by the doctor and casual ignorance from Jim.

"Ya little shit," McCoy said, as the young man was laughing. The Russian's face was turning a shade of red.

"Do you have a gun?" Nyota asked.

"Nope," McCoy said. The Doctor shuddered as the Russian went back into the changing room with a chuckle. He remembered the mouth of a raven black pistol staring at his face outside a bar after he came out to his closets friends. His nose bleeding. And the side of his face aching. Turns out they were not his true companions after all. "Bad memories to it."

"Ah," Nyota said.

"So that is why you refuse to hold a real gun," Jim said.

"It's a story ya should not hear today," McCoy said. The old-fashioned country doctor looked sincere. "Perhaps another day."

Jim nodded.

"Alright, Bones," Jim said, fluttering his eyelashes warmly at the man while wearing a loving, dotting smile on his face casted upon the older trucker. "Another time, another day."

"I can list all the times I had bad experiences with the lot of them," Nyota said. "Those Texan Honkeys are awful."

"Isn't everyone from there that vay?" Pavel said, coming out of the changing room.

"Oh Pasha," Nyota said.

"They are," McCoy said, bitterly. "I used to be be buddies with some dickheads from Texas."

"You, friends, with hillbillies?" Jim said, bewildered.

"My life was different before the divorce," McCoy said. "And prior to stumblin' before y'all."

"Why don't you ever talk about them?" Pavel asked.

"We had a bad fallin' out," McCoy said. "It's partially the reason why I don't carry guns around."

A Vulcan yeoman entered the room.

"Greeting's," The yeoman said. "Your immigrants are adapting to this ship and have been pleasing." He gave the tal'al.

Pavel shared a worried glance with Jim.

"Say," Jim said. "How many rooms are there?"

"Hundreds," the yeoman said.

"See?" Jim said, looking toward the Russian. "Perfectly fine."

"Vhat a relief," Pavel said.

"At least they are going to be on a more tolerant planet," McCoy said.

The yeoman raised an eyebrow.

"People on our planet are less tolerant from people different from them," Nyota said. The yeoman straightened his head.  "But that is just the majority. It does not represent the minority."

"Understood," the  yeoman said, lowering his eyebrow. "The captain will like to speak with Miss Uhura, first thing in the morning tomorrow."

Jim and McCoy shared concerned looks toward the woman then looked toward the yeoman. The yeoman stepped aside allowing another yeoman pushing a cart forward into the enclosed, square room. He took the lid off a plate to reveal delicious and tasty appealing edible food. Pavel could feel his mouth begin to water. And why talk to her? She understood Vulcan probably. If anything it seemed that he sent a very fluent English speaker. Or he did not understand English at all. And maybe it had nothing to do with understanding English. The first yeoman slid out a foldable table from underneath the  top section of the crate. The second yeoman took out folded several mobile chairs. And the chairs that the three were sitting in were close to the door and it would be illogical to eat in a doorway.

"Ohmigod," Pavel said darting past the three. "My faworite meal!"

* * *

**. . . Twenty four hours later. . .**

"If anythin', it's just a question on your views on alien civilizations makin' first contact," McCoy reassured the woman.

"I feel like that won't go well on Earth," Nyota said. "we are not ready for it."

"But it is just your experience," McCoy said. "or somethin' entirely."

Nyota rested against the turbo lift.

"What if it's about  Spock?" Nyota asked. "what if something might happen if I answer the question wrong?"

"Spock is going through his manly period," McCoy shook his hand. "the damage would only be done by himself. Vulcans do not practice violence."

Nyota sighed.

"Somewhat of a reassurance," Nyota said.

"And ya got us aboard," McCoy added, shaking his index finger at her. "now go in and have a date with fate."

The doctor gently shoved the woman into the rounded turbo lift. She grasped onto the side of the rail. McCoy gave her a thumbs up then went back in the direction that he had came. She grabbed a leveler, "Uh, Bridge." The elevator started to go up with a look of awe on the woman's face and grip remained. She could see the yellow lighting from the center at the top and the small windows that glowed as the turbo lift passed a deck. The turbo lift came to a gentle stop and the lights remained on. She let go of the leveler then slowly made her way onto the bridge that had unusual sounds. The gentle beeps of a station. The sounds of what would normally be found on a science fiction tv show on the television set in color. Nyota stepped forward on to the bridge that looked cramped but different. Glowing screens,  a massive view screen that showed  a series of blue colors and a white center at the end of it. She looked around in awe on the small bridge that had rails between the center of command and lower. She could not find her voice with her pretty brown eyes looking upon the scenery of officers in red and black uniforms.

She was breath taken.

"Why is she here?" She registered Spock's voice from across.

"Let me help, hybrid," Stonn said. She looked toward the men in the center of the room glaring at each other. Stonn's monotone voice clear and decisive just as his stoic face that did not betray him. "As much as you hate it."

"Stonn," Spock growled. His growl sounded deep and threatening. Intimidating, even, for the black woman.

Stonn turned toward Nyota.

"Come," Stonn said, gesturing toward her.  "Thee must meet someone close to us."

"The time of Shakespeare is over," Spock said. "Humans are not formal."

"Sybok said that about you," Stonn said. "And look at yourself."

Spock's hands were locked behind his back, tightly.

"So your brother is a religious seeking nut," Nyota said. Spock's eye twitched.

"Communication coming in, captain," came the black communication officer.

"On screen," Stonn said, turning toward the screen.

The view screen light up before the crew on the bridge. A golden thread appeared on the screen and enlarged into the shape of a square as though it were being widened for a movie at the cinema. A very beautiful Filipino like woman appeared on the screen with pointy ears and slanted eyebrows, but the thing that struck Nyota was the woman's beauty. Spock stiffened restraining himself with some difficulty. The woman's eyeliner, the woman's cheeks were rounded, and her brown eyes bore back in the direction the people behind the screen. She was in a white dress that ended at the shoulders that was quite odd with a cut in the middle including a unique hair style and what seemed to be a necklace around her neck. She had a pair of earrings dangling from the lower earlobe. She had her hands behind her back. 

"T'Pring," Nyota breathed feeling the insides of her insides melt within and the desire to become a puddle. She regained feeling and her composure after relaxing herself  using the side of the Vulcan's chair to keep her up straight. She felt so embarrassed not to be well dressed before the woman across from the screen.  
  
"Spock," T'Pring said. "ish-veh nash-veh."  
  
"T'Pring, parted from me and never parted," the old romantic side of him jetted out like there was no tomorrow. Perhaps it was his Pon Farr's doing. Or just reassurance to Nyota that everything was going to be fine. "never and always touching and touched. We meet at the appointed place."  
  
T'Pring raised an eyebrow as though hearing English from him was a surprise.  
  
And something that caught her off guard.  
  
"Spock, parted from me and never parted," T'Pring said. "never and always touching and touched."  
  
"Nam-tor du vaksurik!" Nyota's words fell out of her mouth. And she slapped one hand on her mouth and looked over apologetically toward Spock. Stonn, at first glance, appeared to be pleased then turned his head toward the Vulcanian woman on the screen who appeared to be baffled yet pleased at the comment.  
  
"My apologies," Stonn said. "That is his. . . "  
  
"Friend," Spock cut off. "Terran friend. Nyota Uhura."  
  
"You are lovely," Nyota said, with heartfelt words. "the most lovely woman I ever saw."  
  
T'Pring slowly blinked her eyes. As though unsure how to reply and flattered.  
  
"I await thee," T'Pring said.  
  
T'Pring's form vanished off the screen and the square box vanished to reveal the almost glowing orange, yellow like planet down ahead. She gasped feeling the breath being taken away. She could hear words coming from the two male Vulcans as she approached the screen. She came to the edge where the view screen was mere feet away right above her. So close yet so far away. The black Vulcan communication officer tilted his head at the strange reaction coming  from the human then dismissed it all together returning to his duty. She finally breathed out lowering her hand then lowered her eyes down toward the planet. She could see several red like ships flying away.  
  
And it was more beautiful than a bright shimmering form against a black canvass on a frame.  
  
The stars were out brightly.  
  
She saw a sister planet up ahead.  
  
It sure beat the sight she saw when driving on the road in a semi-truck.  
  
"Miss Uhura," Stonn called. "I appreciate your presence here, but I believe you and your company are best suited for the ceremony," she looked over to notice the hybrid had vanished from the sight. "Spock will be waiting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nam-tor du vaksurik= Are you beautiful
> 
> ish-veh nash-veh=Is I.
> 
> Did I just leave seedlings for T'Pura? THE HELL I DID! :D


End file.
